


End of a Dream (Installment Two)

by MLauren



Series: An Undisclosed Conflict [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Crimson Flower Continuation, Crimson Flower Route, Drama & Romance, Edeleth, F/F, Slow Burn, edelethFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Following the defeat of the Immaculate One, Byleth has decided to remain in Garreg Mach. Believing it is for the Emperor's benefit, she takes position as the Officer's Academy, Headmistress. Many years have passed since the two parted ways. Byleth has stayed true to her word, and with help from a few familiar friends, she has returned the school to its former glory.Enrollments are high. Garreg Mach is a Fódlan safe-haven once again. Life at school is as it should be, however, that is until 'those who slither in the dark' begin to rear their ugly heads.Miles away in Enbarr, Edelgard is called back to Garreg Mach. She must come to face the one person she has willed herself to forget. Now, El must battle between conflicts; a promise she made to herself, and the commitment she made to her Kingdom. Unfortunately, there is only one whom she can trust to lead her into battle.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the second installment in a canocally-related series. This story follows Of the Faith, and both take place post-Crimson Flower. It may not be necessary to read the first part of the series, but it will help clarify why the characters are where they are. Additionally, as always, this is a work of fiction. I enjoy the characters and the canon materials, but I will stray. 
> 
> Cheers, and enjoy. -M.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

**Under **the cover of nightfall, beneath a shadow of pines, two men met in secrecy. 

This was not the first time they had met, nor would it be the last. In fact, their plans had taken them through many miles of carefully planned meetings, across the span of many years. In busy city pubs and populated hostels, they came together to discuss their plans for the New Age. 

Currently in rein was the beautiful and tactical, Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. The coming February would mark her tenth year on the throne. She was nearing her late twenties, and not much about her appearance-wise had changed. Her hair was still long and blonde. Her face held passive. And Edelgard was as dedicated to the Kingdom as she was the day she took her oath. She ruled alone, and that was how she prefered it.

Since her rise to power, the Kingdom of Fódlan had faced many changes. Those changes began with the dismantling of the nation's crest system. Emperor Edelgard made quick work of inner-house collusion, by taking out the opposing families; one, by one, by one. From there, she focused her efforts on the Church. Surprising to almost everyone but the Empire, the dark roots of the Church of Seiros had long since embedded in Fódlan's government. It was a method of control which had blinded the people with its light of faith. 

Yet, despite the Empire's victory, the nation's faith remained high. The goddess held her rein above the Kingdom, while Edelgard ruled the ground the people walked. That was how she intended it to be. With the old hierarchy shattered, Fódlan entered an Age of Mankind. No longer reliant on crests and abilities, this was a time for the every-man to find success. It was a time of democracy and growth, and many had come to believe that benefits of Edelgard's rein, had far outweighed the costs. 

But there were still some who refused to see it that way. 

Through the trees, a collection of voices echoed out across the forest. A group of traveling merchants had stopped to rest for the night while on their way to Garreg Mach. Their lanterns shown bright in the darkness, and their wine-fueled conversations boomed high above the pines. 

Of the merchants, was a young man named Seamus. He was amidst his first spring season on the trade route North from Darley. It was just him and his cart, and a long open road. 

After his father had passed a few months back, their family's blacksmithing business was overturned to the town. He and his mother had run out of money, and with no pending wars on the horizon, the few hatchets and cross-bows they sold would not provide enough money to survive another winter. Seamus decidedly turned to the merchants for financial support. 

Merchant life was different than he had expected. It involved long hours and less sleep than he would have feasibly liked. Still, the money was good. It was enough to cover his mother's needs, and in the end, that was all he saw as important.

Seamus lay on the far side of the clearing, tucked away from the eyes of the other men. His rucksack was bunched up high under his chin, and he lay on his back, looking up at the sky. Tonight, the stars were alive and bright. There was not a single cloud in sight to steal the view. In these evenings, Seamus found peace in his new career. They made the travel, and the distance, worth the change. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a lantern flashed in and out of sight between the trees. Seamus turned, curious. He watched as the light grew smaller and smaller until it flickered completely out of view. He waited for a minute, wondering where the person had gone.

_Mighty long way for a piss, _he silently mused.

With a shrug, Seamus turned his back to the trees. No one was paying him to be curious, afterall. 

* * *

It was sometime after midnight when Byleth was shaken awake. 

It would have been easier to say she hadn't expected it. Unfortunately, this was the third intrusion she had experienced this April alone. These wake-up calls were becoming a frequent occurrence, and that fact chilled her to the bone.

"My apologies, Headmistress." 

Byleth turned from the intruder to pull back her hair. She ran a hand over her sheet-stained face, and sighed. When her focus returned, Byleth stood from the bed. Her arms crossed and she arched a brow to the man standing before her. 

"The captain's guard sends a report."

The young soldier was new to the Monastery's nightwatch. Drewett, she believed was his name. He was afraid of her, as were all the new recruits. Byleth wouldn't admit it aloud, but that notion pleased her more than it should. It meant her actions in the final battle against the Immaculate One had not been forgotten. Her legacy still rang true. 

"Right this way," Drewett fumbled before uncertainly taking the lead. 

He led Byleth from her third floor suite, down to the bridge across the River Mach. Drewett was guiding her towards the markets, which Byleth found curious overall.

She stayed silent until they reached the square. There, Sansun, the Captain of the Monasteries Guard, was waiting for her with his eight other recruits. They all stood strict at his back. Their eyes were shielded by the silver vail of their face plates. When Byleth approached, only Sansun stepped forward. 

"Headmistress," He greeted with a polite bow.

Byleth had decided she would never become accustomed to those sorts of formalities. 

"Captain," She nodded, and raised her eyes. 

"Another student has been reported missing." Sansun's voice was low. "Come, speak to the roommate." 

He pointed, and Byleth took the lead to the corner of the market stalls. Waiting by the gate was first year student, Eva A'Gree, from the city of Fealsariae. She was a tiny young teen with bright yellow hair. She was dressed in a thin maroon night dress, standing with her hands wedged under her arms. Her blue eyes were cast down at her feet. She looked timid, but Byleth knew better than to first-judge. 

"Miss. A'Gree," Byleth lips pulled tight against her teeth. 

"Headmistress," Eva bashfully turned her head. "I am afraid Emoni has been taken."

_Emoni von Aveansol, of the Aveansol Alliance; another royal._ Byleth frowned. 

"And what has you believing that, Miss. A'Gree?" 

Eva's lips wavered as her brows came to cover her eyes. "I-I saw it." She stammered. 

"You saw Emoni get taken?" Byleth failed to hide her surprise. 

It had been two long months since the student kidnappings started, and never once had they spotted a culprit. 

"I was awake," Eva began. "I heard Emoni leave the room. I shouldn't have followed, but I suppose I was curious. She came down here, to the markets. She looked like she was waiting for someone, and then he appeared." 

"He?" Byleth questioned. 

Eva shrugged. "I can only assume a he. They were wearing dark clothes and a full-face mask with a brand in its cheek, but he was large; tall. His shoulders were wide. Emoni approached the man as if she had met him before. But then-" She paused. Her blue eyes quickly fell away. "Then, something went wrong. Emoni looked almost afraid. I couldn't hear what was being said between them, but she tried to back away. When she had her back to him, the man pulled out a bag. He gagged Emoni, and he covered her head before leaving through the gate."

Byleth had heard enough. She felt her anger spike. 

Her attention turned to the Captain and she snapped. "And where were your men?" 

"On their rounds." Sansun widened his eyes. "I can assure you, there was no one inside of the Monastery who did not have permits to be here."

Confusion crossed Byleth's face. "You are saying, you believe the kidnappings to be the work of one of our own?" 

Sansun fought a shrug. "We do not know for certain, but it is the only explanation."

Byleth fought a groan. She loathed conclusion jumpers. "I want the full list of everyone who came through those gates in the last two months." _Do I have to do everything myself?_, she wondered. 

"Of course, Headmistress, right away." Sansun directed his men with a sharp finger. He watched them scatter quickly back to their posts. 

It appeared Byleth was in for another long night at Garreg Mach.

* * *

_-M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnappings seem to be a common occurrence at the Monastery...


	2. II.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**II.**

* * *

**A** mislain rock connected with the wheel of a carriage. The cabin jostled, forcing Edelgard to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She was shaken alert from her stupor. Her eyes had been fixed out the window, and she was busying herself by watching the world go by. 

Edelgard found herself stuck somewhere between anxious and numb. She followed the thoughts her mind traveled to, but discovered they provided very little comfort. Instead, she resorted to her empty, void-of-dreams state. It was quickly becoming her norm.

But holding onto that emptiness proved difficult. Her thoughts often spiralled, the darkest ones slipping between the folds of her brain and taking root amongst her imagination. 

For too long, Edelgard allowed herself to exist in that empty state. But now, that mindset was proving harder and harder to maintain.

Another rock jostled the wheel; harder this time. An unprepared Edelgard swayed from her seat, and she would have hit the floor had it not been for the hand that reached to catch her.

"Easy now," Ferdinand soothed. "Can't have our Emperor bouncing out of the carriage on us."

_ That would be ridiculous, _Edelgard wanted to say. However, her thoughts kept her from instigating yet another debate.

She mumbled some semblance of a 'thank you' while brushing the creases from her skirt. Her eyes relocated the world outside of the glass, and she willed her mind back to empty; if only for another moment.

Being dismissive of Ferdinand had not been Edelgard's intention. In fact, in recent years she had truly grown to care for her former classmate. Ferdinand had softened with age. He still held his enjoyment for irrelevant competitions and boastful retellings of his success, but he'd become somewhat of a confidant; her right hand man. In most ways, he stepped into Hubert's role. However, part of her felt Hubert could never truly be replaced. 

No, Ferdinand was not to blame for Edelgard’s isolation. It was the dark places her mind had traveled to over the last few days. Those thoughts continued to weigh heavy on her heart, making for a less than enjoyable journey to Garreg Mach. From what Edelgard could see, he didn’t mind her silence. However, he had noticed. She could feel his eyes on her, searching for something to say. Ferdinand was accessing her; a moot attempt to read her mind. Edelgard did not care for the scrutinization. 

Likely, Ferdinand knew what was to come. He knew who was waiting patiently for their arrival. The difference between he and Edelgard being, Ferdinand was eager to get back to Garreg Mach, while Edelgard overtly dreaded it. 

_ What had happened in the almost four years since I last saw Byleth? _ She wondered, painfully biting her lip to distract herself.

The two had parted on excellent terms, she believed. They had a plan in place, to stay in contact, and a plan to see each other again soon. Yet, something between them had changed. When they first parted, there were the letters. 

_ Oh, the letters... _ a steady blush surfaced across Edelgard's cheeks. 

However, the letters eventually stopped coming. She wrote month after month, but Byleth failed to respond. When Edelgard first went without hearing from her, she assumed the professor had her hands full. In Byleth's earlier reports the Monasteries restoration was moving slowly, but her silence carried on for months. Edelgard attempted to keep up in their conversations; baiting and enticing her former professor to respond...

Yet, her methods fell short. The letters stopped, and that was what hurt most of all. 

Byleth had been correct in one notion, though. The two would find each other again. Edelgard’s return to Garreg Mach, but would be under her own terms. 

Edelgard was no longer in the habit of waiting for Byleth Eisner.

* * *

"We will be arriving soon."

Edelgard turned from the window to face Ferdinand. She could not be certain how much time had passed since the last time they spoke. He was attempting to hide his excitement from her. It was sweet, but unnecessary. In fact, Edelgard almost wished she could share in Ferdinand's glow. His lips had pulled to the side, and behind his hazel eyes a spark of something new had flashed to life. His foot tapped eagerly against the floor of the cabin. He was looking forward to this visit, and Edelgard felt she was him down with her anxieties.

They were passing through Zanado; the Red Canyon. They would arrive within the next half hour.

Edelgard's pulse accelerated. Under her blouse, she began to sweat. Her jacket grew heavy. Her heart was pounding, and her hands twitched against her thigh.

"Are you alright, Edelgard?"

Ferdinand addressed her as a friend. She appreciated the sentiment. As long as they were speaking together in private, he had learned. And right now, seeing her rapidly paling skin, he knew a friend was what Edelgard might need. 

"I am fine," She evenly defended. "-just stiff."

Edelgard craned her neck in demonstration. She turned it to each side. Edelgard fought his gaze uncomfortably, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Ferdinand furrow his brow. 

He smirked. "Are you sure?" Ferdinand's voice raised in amusement. 

"If I said I am fine, Ferdinand, I mean it. There is no need for your pestering." 

Her arms crossed, Edelgard sharply turned her gaze. She was hiding her frown from him. They had made it this far without an argument and she was not about to begin one now. 

Her considerations were irrelevant, though. Ferdinand had only just begun.

With a laugh, he shook his head. "I am afraid I don't believe you, your majesty." 

Her head never turned from the window. "Well then, I am afraid I don't much care what you believe, Imperial Advisor von Aegir." 

"Might this have something to do with our professor?" He baited, ignoring Edelgard's protest. 

"The professor?"

She had her eyes on him again. They burned into him, daring Ferdinand to continue. Unfortunately, he never had learned when to back down from a fight. If he saw a challenge, he took it, and Edelgard had just laid one at his feet.

"I know you better than you might think, Edelgard." When he turned, he found her eyes burning as scary as he had imagined. "You have never been quite the same person since we last left the monastery. When those letters stopped..."

"What do you know about my letters?" Her words were like claws at his throat. 

"-only who they were addressed to..." He knocked his feet up onto the bench beside her before crossing his legs. "I bet it will be strange to see her again after all these years." 

Edelgard's hands folded in her lap. "I am certain seeing the professor will be fine." She feigned. "There is no need for your input or concern."

Ferdinand stayed silent for a long moment. She thought she had won, until Edelgard watched a wicked smile stretch across his cheeks. 

"Yes, I have a feeling the professor is doing well...looking well too, if you follow..." His hands came to rest behind his neck. 

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "I am sure she looks just fine, Ferdinand." 

Finally, he groaned, and decidedly cut his losses. "You really need to learn to loosen up, Ed." 

_Easy for you to say, _she eagerly wished to bait, but Ferdinand had silenced. She had won. Edelgard rewarded herself with a long breath in victory. 

It was rare when she allowed someone to get under her skin, but Ferdinand had always been cunning. He must have known Byleth was an obvious trigger-point. Edelgard knew that herself, and walked right into his trap anyway. During this trip, she promised she would be more careful.

* * *

_-M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth stopped writing, and Edelgard's on her way back to Garreg Mach? Yes, this is true. Stay tuned for more.
> 
> Cheers.


	3. III.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**III.**

* * *

**Her** heart had stopped at the mere sight of a foot. _A foot, how foolish_, but Byleth knew the rest of the woman was soon to follow. It was strange, that momentary awareness that she did, indeed, have a heart. She'd not quite gotten used to it yet, and this event made that all the more apparent.

Byleth was standing at the head of her assembly. Her face bore strict, like stone. She had her guards at her back. She felt them stiffen when the carriage gate had opened. For most of the young men, this would be the first time they saw their Emperor and solitary funder, Edelgard von Hresvelg, in person. But to Byleth, the Emperor would always be, El. 

First a foot, and then a calf clad in black leather. Second, the start of her tight-adorned thigh. There was a flash of red fabric, the hem of her circular skirt, and then the long ends of her very blonde hair. 

As she stepped out of the carriage, Edelgard's back was to the people. She planned it that way, long before they breached the gates. She would not allow Byleth to see her face; not before she could see hers, that was. She refused Byleth the satisfaction of a reaction. That was vital in maintaining her Emperor facade. 

Simply touching the grounds at Garreg Mach was dangerous enough. She feared the memories of times-past that would come flooding back in. 

But when her second foot joined the first, Edelgard was surprisingly met with nothing. With the heels of her boots planted in the dirt, she finally turned. 

There was a crowd. She expected that. After all, the emperor had returned to Garreg Mach. And she was the school's sole benefactor, taking it upon herself to maintain the monasteries new era of education. This was a treat for the students, and the village people. Edelgard was their savior. She was the leader of the restoration. Hearing the cheers, instead of cries, was instantly a reaction she had not anticipated. It filled Edelgard with warmth to know that her victories had been appreciated, and perhaps coming to Garreg Mach was a good idea, after all. 

"Emperor Edelgard," The first to greet her had Edelgard stuned. "Edie..." They sang into her ear. 

She was pulled into a hug. "Dorothea..." Edelgard felt her heart catch. "It is lovely to see you again."

Her friend, her classmate; she looked a picture of the last time they had met. Edelgard could only hope that the years had been as kind to her as they had Dorothea.

"And you! My, you have grown." Dorethea winked, and her voice dropped into a whisper. "That is a _very_ good thing." She teased. Edelgard fought off a blush. 

_Some people never change, _she mused, and returned to the situation at hand. 

"Where are our other guards?" She inquired. Edelgard took a tentative moment to scan the crowd as Ferdinand stepped in at her side. 

"Our riders are on their way through the valley now, Madam Emperor. It will not be long." He replied. 

Dorothea choked back a cough. "Ferdi... Can that really be you?"

His neck swivelled so quick it almost snapped. "Dorethea!" He balked. 

As the two embraced, Edelgard looked away, giving them a private moment to reconnect. In the crowd, there were few faces she recognized. She could see the young students and new teachers, eagerly awaiting to greet her. Amongst them, there were men who fought in her war, now aiding in the monasteries guard. There was members of the staff she remembered from being a student here herself, but one face, she found, was missing. 

Edelgard had told herself, lectured countless times, that she did not want to see her. She begged herself not to care, and when it was apparent that Byleth herself didn't, Edelgard's heart leapt in despair. 

"Are you prepared for the debriefing?" Ferdinand pulled Edelgard from her thoughts with a gentle hand to her inner arm. 

She nodded politely. "I am," The scepticism he held on his face, faded, and he began to lead her through the narrow path cut between students. 

Suddenly, a swish of dark blue hair caught Edelgard's gaze. She stumbled, a missed-step, but luckily, Ferdinand's grip had stayed tight on her arm. 

When she had righted herself enough to turn, the hair, and the woman it may have belonged to, were gone. 

_Was it her? _Edelgard battled herself enough to consider it. More than that, she hated herself to hope. 

The light from the day's sky faded as a set of double-doors closed behind her. There was the echo of many steel-toed boots crossing tiled floors. She was in the Reception Hall, and like she had feared, the memories began filtering back in. 

This was where she had asked Byleth to bear witness as she took the throne, and this was the hall they would pass through on their way to share lunch. It was difficult, these memories; facing them after all these years. Edelgard couldn't help but wonder what other feelings would surface during her time here. Hopefully they were less intrusive than her current ones. 

"Madam Emperor," The tone was concerned. 

Edelgard's eyes pulled down from the ceiling. It was only then that she realized she was still hesitating near the door. She watched as Ferdinand's brows lowered. He was scrutinizing her again. 

"Are you alright?" His voice was low enough for only her to hear. 

She nodded sharply. Edelgard straightened her spine. She could not afford another moment to be distracted, no matter how her mind dared to wander. 

Ferdinand took the lead again. This time, with a polite hand pressed to her back. Even Dorothea had silenced, Edelgard noticed. Before, comfortable conversation had filtered between the two, but now she was eyeing Ferdinand in concern. Edelgard had to wonder what emotions had read on her face while she zoned. Less than five minutes in this place, and already, she had degraded herself back into a needy-student again. 

Together, they climbed the stairs to the second floor. The dim gas-lights reflected on the newly muralled walls. Edelgard wished she had time to admire them, but Ferdinand's eagerness to have her settled meant that she had already wasted too much.

"I am so happy to have you back here again, Edie. To say you have been missed would be an understatement. " Dorothea interrupted her thoughts. "-but what about you? Is it strange being back?"

Edelgard sheepishly nodded. "It certainly feels different; looks different as well. Is that a new mural?" 

Dorothea giggled. "A student project." She explained. "Encouraging them to finish before your arrival was quite a chore."

"Well it looks lovely. I wish I had something like this to admire back at home."

They stopped at the landing, Ferdinand pulling Edelgard off to the side. The hand she had trailed behind her on the banister fell at her hip. 

"We have a few moments before the debriefing" Dorothea smiled as she spoke. "I imagine you would like to take some time to get settled before we head to Cardinal Hall."

Dorothea's smile was contagious. Edelgard felt a small one of her own, tugging at her hips. 

"That would be greatly appreciated, but I have an inkling that my old room has since been assigned to a new student."

Laughing, Dorothea's hand landed on Edelgard's shoulder. "You don't want to board with the students. Those first years eat people alive! No, you will be staying in the third floor suite, but Ferdinand, I am afraid you will be bunking in the staff-rooms with me."

Ferdinand made a humorous remark of some kind, but Edelgard hadn't heard it. Her mind had begun to spiral again, and her eyes shot up to Dorothea. 

"The headmistress' suite?" Her face fought to react. 

"Oh, don't you worry, Edie. Byleth had made other arrangements for herself during your stay."

Edelgard was being led to the staircase off the third floor; the headmistress' suite. The idea alone had her heart racing, _but why? And what other arrangements had Byleth made?_ Her rational brain said it was as simple as an open staff-bunk, but that is not where Edelgard's mind had traveled. 

_Was Byleth seeing someone; dating, perhaps? Worse than that, what if she had married?_

Concerns Edelgard had not allowed herself to consider, steadily began flooding back in. 

A second door was opened ot her. Edelgard was vaguely aware of the two Empire guards carrying in her things. People were speaking, laughing and reminiscing, but the sounds resonated from very far away.

"Can you find your way down to Cardinal Hall?"

Edelgard spun sharply to face Dorothea. She had made it to the center of the room somehow, and saw Dorothea's expression still laced with concern. Edelgard knew she was wearing too many emotions on her face. 

She reeled them in. "I can manage." She nodded, and feigned a small grin. 

"Do you require anything else, Madam Emperor, or shall I leave you to unpack?"

In an instant, Edelgard's demeanor returned. "That will be all, Ferdinand, I thank you."

He offered her a polite nod before backing away. Ferdinand's eyes remained on her until he reached the exit. He turned slowly to follow Dorothea out, and closed the door behind them. 

Ferdinand had made it less than two steps from the suite when he was suddenly forced to a halt. Dorothea had her hands braced around his collar. She was glaring and fierce. 

"Okay, spill it." She dared. "What is going on with her?"

Ferdinand felt himself begin to smirk. "Oh, dear Dorothea, you have absolutely _no_ idea."

* * *

_-M._


	4. IV.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

**Pacing.** She was pacing, but Edelgard was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as she went.

She should have better prepared herself before the meeting. Her heavy mind and pounding heart told tale of that much. Instead of fighting the thoughts, she should have let them in. If Byleth was seeing someone new, Edelgard would have to accept that. If she were to have married or had children….She cringed with a sigh.

_I will embrace it full-heartedly_, Edelgard patiently coached.

But her mind continued to spiral, despite her efforts. The thoughts of Byleth’s happy future without her, caused Edelgard pain. This was not how she had wanted her visit to conclude; with these feelings of envy and pain.

There were only minutes until the meeting, and Edelgard was not yet ready to face Byleth again.

Edelgard was in the headmistress' suite; _Byleth's suite_. The circumstances in itself were surreal. There were paintings on these walls she had never seen, and the scent of pine lingered in the air. The four poster bed was hers. The silk sheets and the pillows; everything her hands touched, they belonged to Byleth. Books on display, every random nick-nack; Edelgard’s mind churned.

_Is it too late to evict the student from my old dorm?_

But Edelgard was being ridiculous. She knew that. 

Edelgard was the Emperor of the Adrestia Empire, and that meant knowing when to reel her emotions in. She had always been applauded for her regal demeanor. She had the astounding ability to keep calm in battle. Some may have thought her pretentious, or arrogant even. Yet to her, those assumptions proved she wore a competent facade. 

However, too many times in the last half hour Edelgard had allowed her mask to slip. She was fumbling. Caught off guard, and none of her emotions sought to yield.

With a sigh, she took one confident step towards the vanity. Her shaking hands pulled back the chair. Edelgard sat with her face held straight in the mirror, and frowned at her reflection.  
Her hair disheveled during travel. Ringlets of blonde had frayed and tousled as they rubbed against her cloak. Edelgard's violet eyes appeared tired, and her cheeks had lost most of their rosy color. She wondered how much of her battered appearance was due to the thought of Byleth? 

_Surely anxieties could not hinder my reflection this poorly!_ She took a staggering breath. 

Edelgard dragged a hand over her face. She was hopeful to calm her appearance prior to the meeting, but the attempt was doubtful. 

With ease, she removed her crown. Edelgard reached for the brush stored in the vanity drawer. She combed the length of her long blonde hair, relaxing as the bristles scratched her scalp. The sensation had always been soothing. In times of worry, Edelgard found nothing calmed her quicker. 

As if it were magic, few minutes passed and she finally felt at ease. Each gentle stroke began to match her breathing. From shallow gasps into a meditative state, Edelgard found calm. 

However, calm would not last. Edelgard was struck full-force in her five senses. Her nose scrunched. Her brows pulled low. 

It was that smell again. _The pine_, but there was an additional scent as well. It hit her nose, and Edelgard's movements stilled. The brush held idly against her head. 

_Is that Bergamot?_ She breathed in deep._ It is!_

Edelgard's wide eyes turned to examine the coarse bristles of the brush. It was Byleth's, but the scent was not. The smell, the bergamot; it reminded Edelgard of herself. 

When Edelgard attended The Officer’s Academy, she held very few idiosyncrasies to separate her from the other students. She may have been an heiress, but she studied alongside her classmates. She trained with them and partook in daily chores. Her status had always meant very little in the grand-scheme of being a royal. Aside from her plans to conquer the nation, Edelgard's needs were very simple. She never wore makeup. She always dressed in the same uniform, but it was to her hair that she bestowed the most attention.

As a child, her mother traveled to the islands off the coast of Fargo. While she was there, she acquired a taste for Bergamot tea. Edelgard and her mother shared in their enjoyment. When she returned to Enbarr, her mother arrived bearing cases upon cases of tea. There was something comforting about the aroma. It was invigorating and soothing all the same. And when her mother moved her life to Faerghus, Edelgard found that the scent of Bergamot reminded her of home. 

She had Bergamot added to everything; her clothes, her sheets, and even her soaps. It had all been in the desire to keep those fading memories alive.

_But why does Byleth's hairbrush carry the same scent?_ She thought._ Is my mind playing tricks on me? Am I going mad?_

Whatever the reasoning, Edelgard would not tolerate it. She set down the brush and finished the job by combing her fingers through her hair. 

She looked healthier now, or at the least, less chaotic. 

Edelgard was finally ready to return to Cardinal Hall.

* * *

A hand froze, suspended over the door handle. 

Byleth could not bring herself to move. To open the door meant allowing in memories which she had painstakingly tried to bury. However, she knew she had to do it. Byleth had made commitment to the Academy. She had a responsibility to keep her students safe. Unfortunately, neither the commitments to the school nor her students would distract her from the problem at hand.

On the other side of the door, she knew who was waiting. Byleth knew the woman she both craved and hated to see, would be seated just beyond the wall. To open that door meant reopening their past. Edelgard would have her eyes on her, assessing Byleth the moment she entered the room.

Earlier that morning, Byleth had planned to maintain her post. When Edelgard stepped from her carriage, she was waiting with her hands politely folded. Byleth had told herself that the sight of the Emperor could not still her beating heart. Yet, Byleth had been wrong. A single look had been one too many. Edelgard caused an uncomfortable tightness to creep into Byleth’s chest. Her skin boiled, and worse than that; Edelgard caused her pain. 

Pain was a new sensation for Byleth. Before she attributed the word, she understood the feeling.

It had begun when Edelgard first departed. Byleth’s heart had ached. Her mind grew dizzy. Seeing Edelgard, it caused her pain. She turned the deepest parts of Byleth dark and cold. Even today, nothing could have prepared her for the reaction she had when Edelgard returned to Garreg Mach. 

And so, Byleth had been forced to run from her; to run from the pain and the face that caused it. It was a single brief moment. She took one small glance at the side of Edelgard's face, but the reaction caused was anything but minor. It was turmoil. It was torture. 

_It is irrelevant!_

Byleth knew better than to fight her own thoughts. Her years spent with Sothis had taught her that much. She learned to conceal the emotions which tried to over-power. Sothis trained her the art of self-talk. Byleth was vested in rationalizations, and all it would take was one deep breath. 

Byleth filled her lungs with air. Her eyes slipped closed. When they reopened, she was prepared to attend to the meeting. She was prepared to face Edelgard.

_It is now or never._ Byleth coached herself, and she stepped forward with a steady hand to the door.

A loud bang surfaced behind her. Someone groaned and cursed quietly under their breath. 

At the sound, her hand stilled in the air. Byleth quickly turned, nearly tripping in the process. All at once, that uncomfortable tightness returned to her chest. Her heart thumped painfully and her skin began to sweat. 

Edelgard stood at the far end of the hall. She was hunched over, massaging her hands into her shin. 

_Has she seen me?_ Byleth wondered.

She debated hurrying into the meeting before she could confirm. However, her plan was cut short. Suddenly, Edelgard's eyes caught Byleth as she rose to her feet. Her gaze traced her former-lover slowly from toe to head. Those violet eyes held wide with shock, and her posture turned rigid. 

"Byleth.." She breathed. Edelgard's head shook. Her brow furrowed. 

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked, ignoring the woman's greeting. 

She took a tentative step forward before she froze. Her hands fumbled at her side. She was unwilling to dare herself closer to El than the length of her own body. It was safer that way. 

"What?" Edelgard asked. Her frown deepened upon seeing the woman’s discomfort. 

"The leg, are you hurt?" 

"Oh.." A deep-red blush surged to life on Edelgard's cheeks. "I am fine; clumsy, but fine. Yet another reminder to pay better attention to my surroundings." 

Byleth merely nodded. Her arms sternly folded over her chest. "If you are certain." 

Edelgard watched Byleth turn for the door. Her movements were agitated and stiff. She carried a weight on her shoulders, which Edelgard could not understand. It was as if Byleth was untrusting of her; afraid to be near her even. She acted as though Edelgard had done something to offend her. However, that held little sense, for it was Byleth who had hurt El. 

The woman had disappeared to her seat before Edelgard could bring herself to move.

_There is no reason for her to be acting so cold!_ She internally growled. 

Edelgard knew their reunion might prove uncomfortable. She understood that Byleth had moved on, but it did have to be like _this_. 

They were both women of power. They could be professionals under the most stressful of situations. Whatever thoughts plagued Byleth, she would have to put them aside. They both would; for the sake of the alliance and the missing students.

_So be it!_ The Emperor contended. _This how it shall be with us from now on._

Edelgard shut the door behind her, wondering what other troubles would surface during the meeting at Cardinal Hall. 

* * *

_-M._


	5. V.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

  
**-**

  
**Part Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**V.**

* * *

**"I would like to begin** **by expressing my gratitude.** Many of you went out of your way to attend this meeting. I am aware a great deal of time has passed since most of us last saw each other, and I appreciate everyone's willingness to put that excitement aside to join this debriefing."

Byleth stood at the head of the table. Her back was to the door, and her cold eyes scanned through the seats.

There was Ashe, Dorothea, Hanneman, and Linhardt beside her. Bernadetta had entered a few moments prior and taken her seat at Edelgard's side. Ferdinand was also there. His appearance had strengthen with the years spent in his new role. He was stricter now; more fine-polished. Byleth noticed. Ferdinand's time served as Edelgard's cohort had certainly suited him for the better.

Of their previous alliance, Annette and Leonie had joined them also. Annette had traveled from the School of Sorcery, where she was teaching reason and faith. She had decidedly come last minute, baring testaments of her own. She was hopeful to shed more light on the crisis at hand, and solve the case of her own missing students. 

Leonie was here with her own reports as well. Her years as a mercenary had taken her far and wide in her travels across Fodlan. The things she had seen of late, and the conversations she'd heard, Byleth could only hope they would help paint a better picture. Seated beside Leonie, there was a man Byleth did not recognize. He appeared polite enough; young and humble, but Byleth did not rely on judgements to make sense of a person's worth. She assumed the young man was Leonie's friend and fellow mercenary. For now, she would allow the man to stay.

As her eyes drifted across the table, there was one face for which Byleth did not linger. It was Edelgard's. She would not permit herself to steal a glance. Byleth could only predict the woman was putting up the same stern front that she had during her arrival. It was easy to consider Edelgard's time in the capital had aged her mind. However, it was more likely, Byleth thought, Edelgard acted this way because it was she who led this meeting. 

"I have called this alliance together to discuss the disheartening events taking place within Fódlan's schools." Byleth continued. Her eyes returned to the front, just over the brim of Edelgard's head. "As you have all been made aware, there is a collective power at work in the shadows, and their target goal has been the kidnapping of children with royal ties."

She crossed from her chair to the window, coming to rest with her back against the sill. Some found her movements odd, but it was Byleth. Without questioning, they turned awkwardly in their seats to follow her.

"At Garreg Mach, we have lost six students over the span of the previous two months. All six appear to have held direct ties to families bearing, or having bore a crest." Her brow furrowed as her eyes fought to find El. "We do not know for certain if those who linger in the shadows have set their sites on restoring crest-magic, but this is the directive my armed guard and I have come to contend with. For now, we have brought this comity to stand against the actions committed toward our students. Before we begin, we must remain open to the notion that there is something much larger at play here.

"Professor Annette Dominic," Byleth motioned. "You join us today with occurrences of your own to discuss. Is this correct?"

Annette nodded and tentatively stood. "That is correct, Headmistress. I fear the School of Sorcery is also coping with these events. It appears there is a semblance of truth in your conclusions, as our student-victims all come from crest-bearing bloodlines as well."

"Do we have any leads directing us to whom or what is in command of these events?" It was Edelgard who spoke next.

Byleth did her best to keep her eyes low, afraid she would stumble over her words if she came to face Edelgard directly.

"I have a young student who bore witness to one of the kidnappings." Byleth left her station by the window and returned to her seat. "Captain Sansun, if you will."

Her hand prompted the Captain to stand. She decided it best to never confront Edelgard directly, as merely acknowledging her voice had caused her heart rate to rise.

"Yes, Headmistress, Madam Emperor," Sansun bowed and cleared his throat. "The best visual we have of our culprit is, he is a man of a large stature. He wears a mask made of metal, which contains a branded marking in its cheek. According to the student, he arrived sometime after midnight to meet with our student of consequence, Emoni von Aveansol, by the market gates. After an unheard dispute, the man in black hooded Emoni and escaped with her through the forest at the southern border."

Byleth watched as Edelgard's hands folded over the table. Her eyes were dark as she directed her next words to Sansun. "And how, may I ask, did this masked-man come to enter the school grounds? Does the Empire not provide enough funding for adequate security measures?"

Ferdinand had stiffened in his chair beside Edelgard. Her tone evidently caught him off guard. Byleth watched him compose himself as she took a leveling breath herself.

"The funds suffice, Madam Emperor." Byleth kept her head turned towards Sansun as she spoke. "The Captain and I have poured over our logs and decided that whomever is committing these acts has permits to be here within other means."

"An inside job..." Edelgard hummed. "I will admit I was afraid of that."

Annette pulled forward into her seat. "At the School of Sorcery, we have discovered the same means. Though, we do not allow outsiders to enter our facilities."

"You believe your perpetrator to be one of your own staff members, then?" Edelgard's left brow curled. "How interesting..."

"As it stands, that is our only logical explanation, Madam Emperor." Annette continued. "However, even for a school sitting at half the population of Garreg Mach, establishing a profile for this person has not been simple. Our culprit, or culprits I should say, have not left any indication pointing to who they may be. And I am afraid their actions have never been witnessed. We are in the dark, just as the Monastery is."

Byleth felt herself tense. Here, she had been hoping that bringing together these victims of circumstance would help find a solution. Instead, they were left with more questions; more questions that desperately needed answers before matters grew worse.

"Leonie," Byleth's head turned sharply. "As you had written, you hold a statement of your own?"

"I do," Leonie stood. Her eyes fell to the man at her left. "Though, this statement is not mine to tell."

The man shook his head. His wisps of yellow curls fell chaotically over his eyes. "Go ahead," He allowed her, and the two shared a nod.

"The J. Eisler Mercenaries and I were tracking down a group of bandits from the villages of Berglier to Darley. We had heard accounts of pirating along the trade routes leading toward Garreg Mach. When we arrived at a camp just North of the town, we were surprised to find the aftermath of an assault. The group of bandits we'd been after had pillaged the carts of over a dozen merchants, and there were not many whom had been left alive."

Leonie turned to the man beside her once more. "That is when we found Seamus, a merchant from Ailell. He explained that the attack began after one of his fellow merchant's returned from a long absence in the woods."

Seamus found his footing and rose to continue. "When the man returned, he promptly packed his things as if he were in a hurry. It wasn't until after the bandits came to raid, I realized he must have known the attack was going to happen. Where I was sleeping, it was further away from the main camp, and I managed to escape into the forest. I hadn't realized my plan was to follow the other merchant, until I accidently happened upon him and another man in hiding."

Byleth watched Seamus' eyes lower. He grappled with something internal, he appeared desperate to fight off.

"The second man, he had a child with him. Gender unknown, but had been bound and hooded. They could not have been older than sixteen, telling by size. The two men spoke of their plans to make distance from Garreg Mach, and the monastery, before they would return in a few days time."

Seamus' statement was met with silence. The eyes at the table filtered uncomfortably between attendees. Finally, Byleth looked to Edelgard.

She, too, was fighting a frown. Her chin was pulled toward Ferdinand, and she whispered something unheard by Byleth. Despite the stress of the situation, Edelgard looked beautiful. It was growing apparent that she had not aged a single day since they last met. Edelgard's skin was equally as fair, and her jaw; just as sharp. When had Byleth first met her former student, notions of physical attraction were unfamiliar to her. Now, she compared every person to the face that currently sat before her.

When Edelgard's eyes returned to the front, the two woman found each other across the table.

Byleth's heart lurched as she and Edelgard shared a reckless moment. Both their eyes spoke of pain, and of heartache. Neither seemed to have the strength to pull away. They each served as a magnet to the other. However, return to the conversation, they must, and Edelgard quickly turned away.

"This man you saw, he was a fellow merchant?" Edelgard's voice was even and sure.

Seamus nodded. "He had been stationed with my camp since the start of the Spring season. Merchants do not typically use their given names amongst other traders, but most men called him Mørke. He arrived with the merchants from Enbarr, but I am afraid I do not know much more than that."

Edelgard contemplated his words for a time before shaking her head. "It is quite alright, Seamus. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. You have provided us with more information than we could have come to know ourselves-"

"-How do we know we can place trust in what you say?" Byleth interrupted. Her jaw was set as she regarded Seamus behind low eyes.

"I suppose you can't," He replied honestly. "-but you can take my honest word. For, after I overheard Mørke's intentions, I returned to where the bandits had pillaged our stock. I was on my way to report the attack myself, when I ran into Leonie and her mercenaries."

"It is true," Leonie added. "-and it was a right fight to get it out of him, too."

Seamus sheepishly turned his gaze from Byleth to face the Emperor. "I was afraid to speak of what I saw. It seemed vital to keep the information out of the wrong ears."

A small smile quirked to life on her lips, but as quickly as it was there, it fell away. "We appreciate your caution. It is true, we would not want to publicize our findings until we are more confident in our approach."

Ferdinand leaned over to whisper in Edelgard's ear. She acknowledged him with a direct nod, before turning back to Byleth.

"Is there more to be said on this matter?" Edelgard inquired sharply. She let her eyes cross the table to include the other attendees.

"We have given our report." Byleth's hands landed on the table, and she pushed herself to stand. "Our concern now is, what will you have done about it?"

Fire rose in Edelgard's eyes. She was being baited by Byleth's response. There was truth in her words, yes, but to be guided by anyone in conversation was offensive to El's nature. Whether Byleth had meant to place Edelgard beneath her or not; that was no longer of consequence. There was too much anger alive within her blood, to be cautious of causing offence. For starters, Byleth had yet to acknowledge Edelgard's presence in any manner but formal. Even when she did, Byleth never regarded her with any respect. It was as if she did not trust Edelgard. Byleth did not trust her with her eyes, or with her opinions. She was simply another attendee in the mind of the new headmistress. That thought alone fueled Edelgard's hostilities beyond the ability to be reined in. 

The next words that left the Emperor's mouth ran harsh.

"I am certainly aware that the school and the Empire must take action, but I am not about to direct the Imperial Army to pursue a war against an enemy without a face." Her head bore up at Byleth with a glare. "We need to know what or whom we are dealing with, prior to making any movements."

Byleth's arms folded over her chest. Seeing it as a defiant act, Edelgard's blood began to boil. 

Byleth returned the Emperor's low expression. She found herself using a bitter tone; one never heard by her own ears before. "How would you suggest we continue on from here, then?"

Her glare held for only a moment longer. Edelgard's jaw began to waver as her thoughts came up dry. She was being tested; baited. Was it all in her head, or was Byleth ensuring she felt as inferior as possible? That was nonsense. 

_I am the Empire's Emperor, after all._

Finally, Edelgard found her words. "I require the names and house information for all of the missing students, from both schools. We need to see if there is a correlation between them, something that may point us in a more definitive direction."

Sensing the new atmosphere, Annette cleared her throat before she spoke. "I have the information on our four missing students. I believe you will have all you require, Madam Emperor."

Retracting the bit of parchment from her satchel, Annette handed it off to one of the guards. The man stepped in at Edelgard's side and placed it flat in front of her.

She regarded the parchment quickly with a frown. Her eyes raised, and Edelgard nodded. "Your assistance is appreciated, Annette, thank you."

Annette returned with her back held into her seat.

"It appears we have said all that can be on the matter." Edelgard rose from her seat, now directly facing Byleth. "I am sure I speak for the rest of us when I say, it has been a long many hours of travel. I could benefit from some time to sit with this information. We can reconvene tomorrow, after we have all had a night's sleep. I would only ask that all in attendance refrain from leaving the monastery. If I have any further questions, I would like to know that everyone is close by."

Ferdinand stepped in at her side. Edelgard acknowledged him briefly before taking stride towards the exit. Yet quite suddenly, she stopped. Edelgard's eyes held at the door. Her back remained facing the table.

"Headmistress. Please do not forget, I require those names from you as well." She directed her voice over the crest of her shoulder. "Ferdinand will take them when you are ready."

He acknowledged her request with a short nod and then watched her go. After a long sigh, he decidedly followed.

Ferdinand knew better than to voice what he had just witnessed between the two women, but something inside of him yearned to. He knew both Byleth and Edelgard would thank him in the end. There was no way they could continue on acting like this; not if they had any hope in solving the dilemma at hand.

* * *

_-M._


	6. VI.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Part Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

**Papers** had been strewn across the wooden desk. Beside them, sat a mug of bergamot tea.

Between the lists and the chaotic notes she had taken after the meeting, Edelgard was in over her head. There were too many elements. Too many victims; and all at the same time, there was not enough information. Part of her believed that if anyone else was sitting with this same stack of paper in their lap, they might be able to draw up a consensus. She simply was not intuitive enough, not clever enough, to call herself the Emperor.

_That is the nerves talking_, she forced herself to realize. 

Often, Edelgard was much like everyone else her age. She battled with low self confidence, and with feelings of inferiority. They always snuck up on her at all the wrong times.

As with today, when she found herself head to head with Byleth. Edelgard knew she had been reading too much into the way that Byleth had acted towards her. She knew that her own response to the situation had been inappropriate. Her and Byleth could hold hate for each other. They could continue to grapple with their past and never find comfort in their friendship again, but they could not let it affect their work here.

Besides, it made little sense to Edelgard why Byleth was acting the way she was. She had done nothing to offend Byleth; aside from her actions today. Edelgard had responded to all her letters. She had made a promise to wait for her come what may. It was Byleth herself, who had made her disinterest apparent. What leg did she have to stand on that would warrant putting Edelgard in her place.

At that thought, she was agitated again. Edelgard could feel it in the way her pace heightened while her thoughts continued to spiral. Thinking about Byleth, those lost letters, and all the time apart; it made her angry.

_And rightfully so,_ she defended.

However, being emotional provided little assistance. Anger would not help her solve the mystery at hand. With a shake of her head, Edelgard cleared her tired mind. Her hands balled into fists and she leaned forward against the desk once more.

"Ahem," Ferdinand swayed into view at her side.

He had been so quiet while she worked, Edelgard forget he was even there. She regarded him politely. A small smile pulled at her cheeks.

"I was feeling a bit peckish and wondering if you would care to join me in the dining hall?"

Her brow pinched tight. Edelgard's eyes drifted to the many papers lining her desk. Truth be told, she was feeling hungry herself, but hunger was not worth the risk of seeing Byleth again.

"I appreciate the offer, but you go right ahead. I am up to my ears in witness statements and I cannot afford to waste another minute." Edelgard turned, straightening in her seat.

"If you are certain?" He hummed. Ferdinand's eyes traced her briefly. "I would be happy to bring you back something. If you are up for it, of course?"

Edelgard's cheek slid to her shoulder. "That would be lovely, Ferdinand. Thank you."

Even though her eyes had returned to her work, Ferdinand offered her a quick bow. He left the room before shutting the door quietly behind him.

She was now alone, and thankful for it. Her best plans had always been made while working on her own.

She sighed, breathing deep. Edelgard pushed back from the desk and slid down in her chair. Her hands found her face. Rough fingers massaged the skin. It was sleep she was craving, but she knew she'd find very little tonight. At a time like this, in a bed belonging to Byleth; sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Deciding it was moot to try, Edelgard returned to the investigation. With an ungraceful hand, she tried to slide the papers toward her. They were difficult to reach in her current slouched position, but she made do by fanning them closer. When the one she wanted separated from the rest, Edelgard pulled it into her lap. She had Annette's list held between two hands and her chin pressed into her chest. Her legs were drawn out straight in front of her. Only her shoulders and back remained in the chair.

"It appears the responsibility of an Emperor is more difficult than I might have believed."

Eyes wide and heart racing, Edelgard shot up straight in her chair. Her knee dove into the blunt edge of the desk, but she forcibly ignored the sudden pain. She whipped her head over her shoulder. Edelgard's heart stalled.

"Byleth?" She fumbled. Her body followed her head and turned. How she made it to her feet, Edelgard could not be certain. "What are you doing here?"

Byleth said nothing as she approached. She had a bit of parchment extended in her hand. Edelgard looked lost, watching as her former lover drew closer. When she did not move, Byleth frowned. She raised the parchment and wavered in front of Edelgard's face.

Shaking from her daze, Edelgard quickly snatched the paper from her. "I see knocking is still a foreign concept, is it?"

"I was deceived." Byleth deadpanned. "Ferdinand assured that you were dining downstairs. He said to leave this for you here."

"Of course he did." Her tongue clicked against her teeth and Edelgard dropped her gaze to the parchment. "These are the names, I assume?"

"-names, families, and any further information we thought may be of use."

When Edelgard lifted her head, she watched Byleth take a tentative step back. Her arms folded over her uniform, but her face remained passive.

"I see," Was all Edelgard had managed to say.

It was the first time since her arrival that she had allowed herself to look at Byleth; to really look at her. They spent most of their time already, in a pattern of avoidance. Now, however, Byleth was standing directly front of her. They were still feet apart, but Edelgard was certain that this was the closest they had been in years.

Byleth's skin was somehow tanner, Edelgard noticed. Whether that was from training in the sun or from age, she did not know. And as far as other changes went, the rest were fairly subtle. Byleth's eyes were the same familiar dark blue, but there was a certain sadness lingering behind them now. Her hair was longer; perhaps less chaotic in appearance. Byleth wore it pushed back behind her ears.

Her arms had toned. Her jaw strengthened. Edelgard wondered if Byleth might have gotten taller as well. Yet, with all her differences held aside, she was certainly the same person. She was Byleth, the woman who had broken her heart.

"Is there something else you wished to discuss?" Edelgard's sharp tone cut through the air. "It is getting late and I am rather busy."

Byleth responded with a slow turn of her head. Her eyes pulled across Edelgard's face, causing her to sweat.

"Busy?" She mused. Her lips curled at the side. "Yes, you did appear _rather_ busy a few moments ago."

"I-" Edelgard paused, taken back. She recognized that half-hearted smirk on Byleth's face. "I do not have to defend myself to you."

Ignoring her, Byleth brushed past her, narrowly knocking their shoulders together. She came to stand at the desk. Leaning forward, she splayed a single hand to its surface and began trifling through Edelgard's notes.

"Where is Annette's student list?" Byleth asked. She laid each sheet of parchment in a line beside the next.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" She watched with a scowl as Byleth fumbled around at the desk. She had dismissed Edelgard all day, but now welcomed herself back into her life without any regard.

"Oh," Byleth suddenly dropped to her knees. Her hand ran blindly under the chair until she retrieved the missing parchment.

When she returned to her feet, she was surprised to find Edelgard had moved in at her side. Her face was cross and her arms folded over her chest.

"I have been through Annette's list already. What makes you believe you can find something that I have not?"

"Easy," She smiled; a true genuine smile. "I have something that you did not."

She refused to acknowledge the stirring sensation that came to life in her chest when Byleth smiled at her. Edelgard's brows lowered. Her teeth grit, _hard_.

"Which is?" She pursed lips.

Byleth's hip came to rest against the edge of the desk as her hand dared out toward Edelgard. Believing Byleth was reaching for her, Edelgard froze with her eyes wide. Across the span of her cheeks, a large toothless grin spread to life. It held in teasing fashion as she snatched back her list from Edelgard. 

Instead of waiting for a reply, Byleth sat at the desk. Edelgard remained on her feet with her jaw slack. She stared down at Byleth, trapped between anger and amusement. Part of her wanted to demand the woman leave at once. The second part of her, the more dominate one; it wanted answers.

With a huff, Edelgard came to turn with her back pressed into the desk. Her fingers drumed against the drawer, and she glared. "I see you have not changed much. You are still as stubborn as ever."

Byleth's eyes slowly pulled up from the notes. They briefly flickered over Edelgard's face before she turned away.

Through the obvious signs of confusion, Edelgard watched Byleth frown. Her expression bore more than the weight of uncertainty. The headmistress was either testing her former-student, or blatantly ignoring her. Byleth was uncomfortable here, and with her in general it appeared. That notion was startling to Edelgard. There was clearly more to what had happened between them than she could fully understand. 

"What information do you have on Itha?" Byleth finally spoke. Her eyes never left the parchment in hand.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Itha," She said again. Byleth held the list a mere inch away from Edelgard's face. "It is a village near the northern border, is it not? I see two of Annette's missing students derived from there."

Scowling, Edelgard stole the parchment back from Byleth. "I do wish you would stop doing that. My eyes work perfectly fine."

She had her back on Byleth as she crossed to the center of the room. Edelgard's eyes scanned Annette's notes, and she sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Her legs crossed at the ankles. Her bottom lip sucked under her top teeth.

"Itha.." She whispered softly. "I struggle to recall much about it. Years have passed since I last heard the name. If memory serves, that is where King Lambert relocated his younger sibling, Rufus, after he wed my mother. Rufus was said to have been born crestless. I imagine his title as the Duke of Plains presented but farce to King Lambert. Degrading isn't it? To be next in line for the throne of the Holy Kingdom, yet commanded by your brother to reign over a village containing very little; and all because he did not bear a crest. Regardless, the goddess sought victory for Rufus. He returned as Grand Duke of Faerghus after King Lambert's assassination. What this has to conclude about Itha, I am afraid I do not know."

Byleth hummed as she pondered. Her own list held little in comparison with Annette's. The missing students all appeared to have come from different houses; different territories, even. They had royal ties, yes, but none of which held distinctively against the others.

"May I ask why you are here?"

Edelgard's voice arrived at much smaller a distance than Byleth had expected. She noticeably tensed. Her head turned and she found Edelgard standing just beyond her shoulder. She was not looking at her, though. Her eyes held strict on the parchment in Byleth's hands.

"I am providing assistance." She looked away, hiding the heat rising to her cheeks. "I had thought that fairly clear."

"No," Edelgard shook her head. "I understand your intentions to help solve these events, but I am asking why you are here now... with me."

Byleth stifled a sigh. She rotated in her chair. Her foot planted on the seat, and she leaned over her knee. "The same answer stands, I suppose."

This time, Byleth did not turn back to the desk. She stayed facing Edelgard, her brows lowering as she awaited a response.

"You know what I mean. You sent for the Empire's aide, my aide, in locating a culprit. Yet, I get the feeling you do not want me here."

Confusion continued across Byleth's face. Lines etched into the skin above her brow, and she tilt her head. "I did not ask you here."

"Oh, but you did!" Edelgard defended. "We received your letter of request. Ferdinand said-"

Her words drifted off. Edelgard silenced. Ferdinand's intentions were suddenly becoming all-too clear. This was a setup; a rouse.

"I asked for assistance, yes," Byleth's expression remained passive. "-but I did not call for the Emperor. I assumed your responsibilities in Enbarr would have you detained. All I inquired, was for the Imperial Advisor to make an appearance at our comity."

A momentary lapse in judgement had Edelgard dropping her mask. Her disappointment bore through, and she immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh," She balked. Her back turned on Byleth. "I apologize. It appears I was misinformed."

Nothing could have prepared Byleth for the emotions that surfaced in that instant. She felt guilty and angered. She felt sadness for her former friend. She was riddled between wanting to comfort her, telling El she was glad that she was there; or asking her to leave. However, Byleth was also stubborn. She was too stubborn to allow herself to care.

Edelgard cleared her throat. "As I said before, it is getting late. I would prefer a full-night's rest so I may attend to these events with a clearer head tomorrow."

Behind her, she heard Byleth rise from the chair. Her feet moved softly towards the exit, and Edelgard followed with her back. She could not permit Byleth to see her in this vulnerable state. By the time the door had reopened, Edelgard was already back in hiding behind the desk.

It was silent for a time, but the door had yet to close. Edelgard remained rigid as she waited. She was about to make the command herself, when Byleth's voice surfaced quietly across the room.

"Edelgard," She directed.

The movements were slow as El turned. Her eyes dragged across the floor to find those familiar, worn black boots. Pulling up from her feet, Edelgard's attention drew to Byleth's face. For once, her young professor appeared small. Wavering in the doorway, Byleth fidgeted with her fingers. She refused Edelgard her eyes, and she swayed back and forth on her feet. This was not the strong mercenary Edelgard remembered. 

"I just wanted to know..." Finding her palms suddenly sweaty, Byleth hugged her hands beneath her upper arms. "Why did you stop writing?"

"What?" The word rang out like a breathless gasp.

"The letters," Byleth clarified. The toe of her boot kicked idly into the ground. "It would help if I knew why."

Stuck frozen in her seat, any response from Edelgard was stalled as Ferdinand reentered the room. High over his head, he carried a silver tray of food.

"What say you, Madam Emperor?" His voice boomed two decibels higher than respectful. Ferdinand had evidently tapped into the wine. "I come bearing food!"

The tense atmosphere was lost on the young noble. Ferdinand strode through the room and placed the tray at the foot of the bed. He lingered there for a moment, rearranging the display. Over his back, Edelgard's shock-laced face suctioned onto Byleth's sheepish one.

Byleth waited for a single moment; and then a second. She emitted a small sigh before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

_-M._


	7. VII.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**  
**-**  
**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

**The desire** to run after Byleth had been so fierce it scared Edelgard still.

She had watched her former lover go, waiting until she was out of sight before releasing a single breath. For minutes afterwards, Edelgard sat there. Her jaw was left perfectly slack, and her eyes still bore wide.

Filled with ignorance, Ferdinand had left her there alone. She could smell the food sitting on the tray, but her appetite had suddenly vanished. In fact, her mind was completely and utterly blank. Any attempt at clarity was overthrown by the sheer shock of what Edelgard had just learned.

_I never stopped writing..._

She sat with that same empty thought on a loop, willing herself to move; to act on it, and to explain to Byleth the new reality of their situation. However, by the time she did, a second problem had risen. In a monastery of this size, where could Byleth have gone?

Edelgard considered speaking to the staff. Perhaps Dorothea knew where Byleth was staying, but her attempts rang moot. There was no one else she wanted to discuss this with. Her stability weighed dependent on that much. If there was collusion in the works either here or in Enbarr, the only person she trusted enough to say something to was Byleth. 

Forgoing the meal Ferdinand had left her, Edelgard tore from the room. Beneath her weight, her legs wobbled as she made her way toward the stairs. Whether it were the anxiety or nerves, El did not know. She only hoped her muscles held out long enough to make it to the bottom floor. Outside the windows, the sky was dark, and only a few gas lights lit her way. It was late, but how late; Edeldard could not be certain. When it came to matters of this level of importance, time became irrelevant. The desperation alone had Edelgard nearing a sprint as she rounded the stairs.

Her heart raced and her head was reeling. When she reached the entryway however, her feet stopped. Edelgard could hear mindless chatter echoing from the dining hall, which had caused her movements to still. Her hand was frozen on the door handle. Edelgard's eyes were on the floor, but she could not will herself to go.

To be caught like this, disheveled and erratic in the hallway; that would prove more than a little embarrassing. Edelgard was the Emperor. She had an image to maintain. Something told her being seen running after her former lover would only further hinder her approval ratings. Yet, what was a broken hearted woman to do?

"Madam Emperor,"

Edelgard internally groaned. She forced herself into a deep breath before turning to face her greeter.

"Professor Hanneman," She grinned, hoping the expression was not feigned past the point of believable. "It is lovely to see you again."

"And you, your majesty."

"Please, I have always been Edelgard to you in private. You fought in my war with me. I would appreciate if you called me by my name."

Hanneman stiffened. His eyes appeared to waver from her face. "As you wish, Edelgard. Now tell me, how has your return to Garreg Mach treated you so far?"

She smiled, more genuine this time. "I would not have believed I missed it here as much as it turns out I do. Being back at the monastery... it is humbling."

"Ah, yes." He sighed. His aged face turned to the floor. "Much has happened within these halls. I imagine returning can be quite overwhelming."

"Quite," Edelgard agreed, and emitted a small laugh.

It was only then she realized her hand had not left the door handle. Edelgard pulled away, but not without hesitation.

"I am keeping you from something?" Hanneman inquired. A single brow rose to her.

Edelgard nodded. "I am afraid so, but there will be more time for homecomings later."

"Of course," He bowed.

Edelgard watched as his mouth fought with unsaid words. His lips pulled in tight against his teeth. His eyes lowered. Hanneman had always been an excitable man. He was well spoken, that went without saying. However, his executions had never been properly crafted. He lacked a filter, but this proved more than that.

"Edelgard wait, before you go." Hanneman's hand raised. "I was hoping you might stop by my office while you are visiting. I have been working on something I believe you may be interested in seeing."

Confusion filled her senses, but Edelgard remained passive. "I look forward to that." She nodded. "Now, if you will. Please excuse my blunt departure."

"Yes, go go." Hanneman's joyous demeanor returned. "The night is young, and so are you. I imagine you have many friends you would like to attend to."

In that moment as Edelgard left the hall, she felt very, very young. It was not encumbering to be regarded as the student she once was. In fact, it had felt rather nostalgic. She no longer bore the title of house leader, therefore she was no longer inhibited by its restraints. Within these halls, Edelgard was free to come and go as she pleased. It was liberating, in some unregarded way. As Emperor, the restraints were many. While at her palace, she could move about the halls. However, leaving the grounds was frowned upon without guidance. Wherever she went, so did Ferdinand or the Imperial Guards.

But here at the monastery, Edelgard felt more at ease than she had in years. There was no one peering over her shoulder while she worked. No one followed in her footsteps as she cut across the courtyard. There were no advisors nor servicemen, telling her what she could and could not do. If she remained under the stars until dawn, no one would blink an eye. If she sat and drank with her allies, no one would tell her when she'd had too much.

At the thought, Edelgard was filled with a giddying sort of sensation. When blended with the warm evening air, her nerves vanished in their entirety. She allowed the clear night sky to guide her way across the many paths. Where she was going, she did not know. Though, she'd just had the suddenly realization that it did not matter. Edelgard was home, and that was the only truth she currently valued. 

The abrupt sound of a splash stopped Edelgard in her tracks as she rounded the greenhouse. From her standing position beside the awning, the pond was out of sight. After a moment, the same subtle splash sounded again. With her brows low, Edelgard went to investigate.

She made it no further than another few steps before she halted again. Out from behind the branches of the oak tree, a shadow came into view. Someone was standing on the docks above the pond. In the moonlight, Edelgard made out the long shaft of a fishing pole and the line leading into the water. She watched the way the bobber wavered in the ripples. Beneath the moon, the canopy haloed with light around its surface, making it clear as day to see. 

It felt foolish to remain in hiding. Standing there tucked behind leaves and branches was surely a sight. Imagine the emperor, afraid to be caught spying. Hubert would have found that notion humorous. Edelgard sighed in remembrance before shaking her head to clear his memory. As a distraction, she pressed her face further into the tree.

In that instant, her situation changed drastically. Her heart lurched. Her legs began to sway.

It was Byleth stationed on the docks. It was Byleth for whom El had been spying.

* * *

Across the terrace, rod in hand, the headmistress felt her day's tension release. She came to a seat at the edge of the dock. Her feet dangled an inch above the water. The evening itself was calm, and decidingly perfect for waiting for fish to strike.

At the same time, however, Byleth was vaguely aware of the footsteps approaching from behind. They were soft against the wooden boards; cautious even. The sound caused Byleth to smile. Those hesitant footsteps were reminiscent of the many times this occurrence had happened before. 

"Do you often catch fish at night?" Came the woman's ever-formal tone.

"More than I do during the day." Byleth replied evenly. "Were you enjoying the view?"

Edelgard hummed as she came to stand beside her. "Yes, it is a beautiful evening."

Laughing, Byleth turned her head in circles. "I meant your view from behind the tree."

She did not have to look at Edelgard to know she was presumably blushing. It was not an easy task to cause the Emperor fumble, though Byleth was exceptionally good at it. She had tested the limits over the years, more often than Edelgard would have liked.

"I saw you spying." Byleth deadpanned. "Your stealth skills are slacking. You may want to consider joining the first-years in their seminars while you are visiting this week."

Edelgard emitted a breathy snort as she sat. "I was not spying." She defended.

"Ah... but you were."

Her lips turned up at their corners. Edelgard felt her heart warm. This was the atmosphere she remembered sharing with Byleth. It was comfortable. It was friendly, but most importantly, it was them.

"It has been quite a day, has it not?" Edelgard asked, hopeful to change the subject.

"We've been having a fair few of those lately."

Edelgard watched Byleth's face pull low. She was staring mindlessly at her feet as they kicked above the water. Her hands around the pole had loosened. Whatever thoughts ran through her, they hurt.

"Listen, Byleth, about what you said before-"

"It is fine, Edelgard, honest. It was silly of me to ask." Her fingers drew back to white knuckle the pole. "You do not owe me any explanation."

Frowning, she spun on her rear to face Byleth. "But I do, or I should, don't you think so? I can see that you are hurting, and I wish to help alleviate some of that pain."

"Edelgard," Byleth sighed. Her eyes briefly closed. "What happened between us was a long time ago. Whatever pain I am holding onto now was caused by other circumstances."

Edelgard's brows pinched tight. "Is that the truth? But, you asked-"

"It was a moment of weakness." Byleth quickly defended. "I believed it may have helped if I knew."

Her voice was soft, and Edelgard found herself shifting closer. "Helped you do what?" 

Byleth's head finally turned to her. Her dark blue eyes were thick with sadness. "Move on," She shrugged. "I wanted to clarify that it was safe to do so."

Edelgard's chin came to rest against her knee. "Is that what you want; to move on?" She could not stop the sadness from slipping into her words. 

Shoulders dropping, Byleth turned back to the line. "That is what you wanted, no? That was why you stopped writing."

"Byleth," Edelgard was suddenly startled by her own laugh. "No."

Byleth's eyes snapped to her. "No? But I-"

"I never stopped writing!" She forcibly explained. It was only then that her tension finally faded. "Of course, other suspensions have begun to rise, but I had been thinking quite the same of you."

Byleth was frowning now, looking perhaps a little angered even. "You thought I stopped writing?" She was met with Edelgard's slow nod. "But I didn't. I did!" Byleth promised. "I was writing everyday."

Scrunching her face, Edelgard turned pensive. "As was I." She said.

Byleth's head turned blindly to each side. "I believed you hated me for staying..." 

"I did hate you, but evidently for entirely irrelevant reasoning. It is unfortunate, you see... I believed I knew you better than it appears I do."

Byleth did not respond. Instead, she reeled in her line. Laying the pole against the dock, she turned to Edelgard and examined her thoroughly.

"You do not believe me?" Edelgard sadly asked.

"No, I do." Byleth's frown deepened and her eyes briefly closed. "I am left wondering how this could have happened?"

"Corruption, collusion; you name it." Edelgard pushed herself to stand. "It is easy to see the coincidences now; between our letters and what has taken place at the monastery. I am not usually one to assume a correlation, but in this case; I believe the matter speaks for itself. In anycase, there is evidently someone who would benefit from cutting off our communication... "

Nodding, Byleth rose beside her. "-someone closely related to us, and the messenger."

Byleth's face had shifted. Though her words were full of worry, her expression had softened with ease. Edelgard's eyes were vibrant as she took in Byleth's new demeanor. Her heart was pounding at the sight, and she felt her cheeks begin to blush.

"You look...beautiful, by the way. I am sorry I could not tell you that sooner."

Caught between perplexed and embarrassed, Byleth's brows drew slightly higher. Her lips turned up into a tiny grin. With a quick shake of her head, she forced her smile to fade and instead, she rolled her eyes.

"I see you have not changed much." Byleth chuckled, turning her back to Edelgard as she marched across the dock. "You are still as forward as ever."

"I am not forward." Edelgard scoffed and hurried to catch up. "I was stating a fact."

Byleth turned to her. Her expression was unreadable. Looking down, she slowly took Edelgard's hand into her own. An electric sensation coursed through Byleth's arm and directly under her skin. Edelgard found herself shivering as her fingers gripped around Byleth's.

"Come with me, El. I have something to show you."

Before Edelgard could respond, Byleth was tugging her away from the terrace. "You called me, El." She sighed, feeling as though her heart would explode.

"Did you believe I had forgotten?" Byleth's hand squeezed against hers and she smirked.

"I suppose not." Edelgard took long strides until they were walking side by side. "I did forget, however, your incessant teasing." 

Offering her a quick side glance, Byleth held her smirk. She led Edelgard up the stairs and back towards the reception hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Edelgard asked. She struggled to keep up while they ducked between buildings. 

"Would you stop following me if I didn't tell you?"

Edelgard was silent for a long moment, as if contemplating Byleth's concern. "No," She finally whispered.

"That's what I thought."

Rolling her eyes, Edelgard allowed herself to be led through a narrow passageway. They were in the hooded halls of the courtyard, nearing the main entrance. Suddenly, Byleth stopped short. Edelgard tripped forward and collided with her back.

"I apologize." Edelgard blushed. She took a cautious step away from the woman and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt.

Ignoring her fumble, Byleth withdrew a set of keys. A door, which Edelgard had always believed a storage closet, was opened to reveal a set of stairs.

"How long have these been here?" She inquired.

Byleth ushered her inside. "They are as old as the monastery is." She explained, and shut the door behind them. "It is a part of the staff and service route. There are halls and entrances all throughout the academy."

Edelgard dragged her hand along the railing as she trailed behind Byleth. "How did I not know about this?"

"Are you staff or service?" Byleth's eyes lowered to view Edelgard over her shoulder. "It is a trade secret."

"But I am the Emperor. Surely I must be privy to this kind of secrecy. What if something were to happen while I was visiting? Having an undetected route out of the monastery could be useful."

Byleth chuckled to herself, shaking her head slowly. "I am afraid, dear El, there are secrets in this world for which even the Emperor does not know."

"My authoritative impression must be slacking, then." Edelgard teased.

At the top of the stairs, they reached an impasse. Confused, Edelgard pressed her hands against the boarded wall which kept them from continuing forward. A surge of fear spiked though her chest. Whether the claustrophobia or the feeling of being trapped, neither was appreciated.

She turned wide-eyed to Byleth, and her fears were swiftly cast aside. With her toes, Byleth wedged her shoe under the bottom board. A latch clicked, and the barricade swung open.

"Secrets of the trade, hm?" She mused. Edelgard felt herself tugged to follow.

"That one was nothing." Byleth responded. "Now, keep up. I know you are uncomfortable in the dark."

And dark it was. Edelgard had noticed, though she chose not to complain. Byleth's hand was warm in hers, and despite the turmoil between them a mere hour ago; Edelgard trusted Byleth with her life. More than that, she had faith she would be protected if anything went wrong.

The further they drew down the narrow hall, the closer El came to follow. She was nearly on top of Byleth now. Edelgard's chest was firm against her former-professor's back. Yet, Byleth had not seemed to mind it. In fact, the warmth spreading between them had seemingly caused Byleth to slow.

By the time the reached their first turn, Edelgard was all but cuddled into her. Byleth was forced to stop, and swiftly redrew her keys. Across from them, stationed a door. It was similar to the one they entered from. The boards were dry-rotted and the handle had tarnished. On its back side, the latch clicked as it was unlocked. Byleth dropped Edelgard's hand, using both of hers to pull open the heavy door.

"Will you show me where the other passages lead?"

Smirking again, Byleth turned to her. "Why don't we see about following this one to its end before we begin making plans to get lost in the monastery together?"

"Cheeky," Edelgard hummed, and followed Byleth up a second set of steps.

This stairwell was shorter than the first. It spun for three turns before coming to a halt at a final door. This latch needed no key. Instead, Byleth ran her hand along the stone wall until she felt the one that moved. Pushing in on it, the door released. She held the entry wide for Edelgard and allowed her enter first.

Wherever they had entered to, it was equally as dark as the secret passage. However, the smell that greeted her was more than familiar. 

A gentle caress of her arm pulled Edelgard away from her observations. Fingers, feather like, drifted down her biceps and followed through to her hand. Without permission, Byleth took it in her own, and she began pulling Edelgard the two steps towards an adjacent wall. 

"This is a closet!" She suddenly gasped. Edelgard reached with her free hand to run her fingers over the running hangers of soft fabric.

Softly laughing, Byleth pushed open a final door. The standing lamp in the headmistress' suite came into view.

"This is your closet.." Edelgard continued. She was left standing there alone, when Byleth dropped her hand. "Is there any reason we could not have gone the standard route?" Byleth's laughter continued. "This is humorous to you?" 

"This, believe it or not, was faster. Had I taken you back through the entrance hall, we would have run into someone who wished to speak with you." Byleth stared hard as Edelgard stepped into the center of the room. "I am not in a mood for sharing." 

"Is that so?" She shivered. Edelgard met Byleth's stare as she dropped her head into a slow nod. 

The way she was being watched had Edelgard sweating. Byleth's eyes were strict on hers. They wavered away only briefly to take the rest of her body in. 

"You had something you wanted to show me?" Edelgard came to a stop a mere foot from Byleth. Her hands clasped at her waist and she bit her lip. 

Nodding again, Byleth flushed. "Yes.." She whispered. 

Her tentativeness was startling. Up until that very second, Byleth had been forward and quite in control. Now, however, she appeared almost nervous. Yet despite that, her stare never faltered. 

That was, until she walked away. Her back was on Edelgard as she crossed to the bed. Dropping to her knees, she opened her nightstand and began fishing around the drawer. When she returned to her feet, she had something held in hiding within her closed hand. She smiled to herself, subtly, before crawling up onto the bed.

Byleth adjusted two pillows against the headboard. She sat back with her legs extended, and patted the empty space beside her. "Come. Sit." She requested, her eyes finding El's. 

There was hestatency in her approach as Edelgard came to stand beside the bed. Before lowering onto the mattress, she freed her head from the crown. Edelgard rested it on the end table and ran her fingers through her long strands of hair. When she sat on the bed, her eyes were pulled away from Byleth. It was not the woman who had her nervous, but her intentions; the intentions which had been brought to life in this new and uncertain arrangement. 

"You can relax around me." Byleth promised, fighting to hold Edelgard's stare. "Has so much changed between us that you cannot trust me?" 

Edelgard shook her head. "No, of course not. Evening while hating you, the trust remained." 

A smile pulled at Byleth's lips. "Then, relax." She commanded. "Get comfortable." Byleth wiggled and pushed back into her own pillow in demonstration. 

Edelgard followed in suite. Her hands breezed over her skirt, laying it flat, and she turned her head to find Byleth. "I am settled. Now, what do you want to show me." 

She watched Byleth bite down onto her cheek; a very uncharacteristic display of nerves from the former mercenary. She raised her closed fist between them and hesitated. Very slowly, she opened her palm to reveal a silver ring. 

Edelgard would have felt shock, had her limit for the day not already been reached. Instead, she felt confusion. Her face displayed that. With her brows low and head cocked, her eyes stole Byleth's. 

"This was the ring my father gave to my mother before they wed." Byleth explained. "He wanted me to give it to someone I cared for as much as he did her." 

"And you are giving it to me?" Edelgard balked. 

Byleth surprised her by shaking her head. "I had planned to.. years ago." She sighed. 

Edelgard's confusion continued to grow. "Why are you showing me this, then?"

Shrugging, Byleth placed the ring on Edelgard's knee. "I thought you might need reassurance that this is what I had planned. If your heart has hurt as mine did these last years, I do not want you to believe it could have had anything to do with me." 

Edelgard took the ring between two fingers, watching the gemstones catch the rays in the gas light. "Byleth," She sighed, and handed her back the ring. "We did not do this to us. When I learned of the lost letters, my animosity toward you went away. I don't need your reassurance, but I do believe that you might need mine." 

Turning away to place the ring on the nightstand, Byleth confirmed Edelgard's words. When she returned to the center of the bed, Edelgard had risen to her knees. She was facing Byleth. Her hands were tucked in her lap, and Edelgard lowered her eyes to latch onto Byleth's. 

"I do not have a ring, or another form physical proof that over the years my heart stayed here with you," She whispered. "-but there is something else that may suffice." 

Slowly, she pulled up her hands and splayed them over Byleth's cheeks. Holding her still, Edelgard's head lowered. Her lips gingerly touched Byleth's and El whimpered at the contact. 

"I wrote you hundreds upon hundreds of letters, my love." She kissed Byleth softly again. "I can promise you that." 

* * *

_-M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing letters, kidnapped children, and culprits? Who has the answers to all this?   
I do. It is me.


	8. VIII.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment Two: End of a Dream**

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

**Between** layers of sheets and blankets, she rested peacefully. It was impossible to recall a time when she had slept better; only because she was certain she never had. The combination of warmth from the bed and the woman's arms wrapped around her, had Edelgard unwilling to move. She was content to remain there all day; if only the fates allowed. 

Even when the body behind her stirred, she fought for a moment longer. Her hands clung Byleth's, and she held them in place. It was all very informal of her to do so. However, Edelgard could not bring herself to care. She had slept without nightmares for the first time in her adult years. Not to mention, she had fallen asleep before dreading the subconscious visions to come. 

She wanted to relish in the embrace. She wanted to savor the ease, that for once, came free of consequence. But Byleth's intentions were different. 

When she had awoken with Edelgard's hair splayed across her pillow. Savoring the moment was her first thought in mind. She strained to pull her closer. However, Edelgard had feared Byleth to move at all. She held her still, daring her to move. The action caused her to smile, and so Byleth waited. She admired the way El's waves of blonde spilled over the white sheets. She felt the curve of the woman's waist beneath her arm. Edelgard was close enough to smell her familiar scent; _bergamot_. Try as she might, Byleth had yet to find a way to recreate it, and right now the aroma was raw and right in front of her. 

Despite Edelgard's earlier objections, Byleth took matters into her own hands. She wanted, _no_, needed Edelgard closer. 

With a turn of her weight, she pushed Edelgard to her back. Byleth rolled onto her. She kneeled between the woman's legs with her hands firm around her hips. Byleth looked down at her, knowing this image of Edelgard was more enjoyable than the view she had before. On her backside, her hair fanned out across the pillows. Edelgard's chest was reeling beneath her thin underliners, and her cheeks tinged pink. 

"Hi," She whispered up at Byleth. 

Grinning softly again, Byleth's hands contracted against her waist. "Hello," 

"What are you doing up there?" She asked, but her question rang irrelevant. 

With boldness, Byleth folded at her hips. Her face buried into the white fabric covering Edelgard's stomach. She breathed deep, and slowly dragged her nose up the center of El's abdomen. Gloved hands came to tangle in her hair. Loving the sensation, Byleth leaned back onto her chin and looked up at Edelgard. 

"Enjoying yourself?" She was blushing. Her fingers traced through the dark waves at the back of Byleth's head. 

She nodded against her. Byleth's hands slowly trailed up Edelgard's ribs, causing the woman to shiver. Byleth pulled away, startled by her reaction. Her blue eyes lowered in concern, and she sat back on her shins to view Edelgard better. 

"Sorry," She pushed up into the pillows. Her legs remained lax around Byleth's. "Being touched liked that; touched at all, truthfully. It is different. A new different, but not unwelcome." 

"I understand." Byleth frowned. Her came to cover Edelgard's gloved ones against the fabric of her shirt. "Do you often sleep in all these layers?" 

Pulling her shoulders into her ears, Edelgard sighed. "I am quite accustomed to it at this point."

Byleth looked away. Her eyes lost to the tangled sheets on the bed. Over the last three years, she had the privilege of experiencing many different emotions for the first time, at their full intensity. Byleth came to learn that some situations created more than one response. With Edelgard warm beneath her hands, she felt elation. There was a certain peaceful quality to being domestic. However, Edelgard's illusions of her past and the consequences of it; they had Byleth experiencing a mixture of sadness and anger. She wished the woman beneath her could see herself the way that she saw her. With her sleep mused hair, covered in layers of silk; Edelgard was beautiful. 

Byleth's eyes returned to El's. A small smile pulled at her lips and she shook her head. Byleth's hands creeped along her arms before snagging Edelgard behind the neck. In one quick tug, Byleth had lifted Edelgard into her lap and their lips met in the space between them. 

"I may be partial now, to mornings like this one." Edelgard whispered when they parted. Her forehead rest against Byleth's. 

"You fell asleep on my arm." Byleth stated. Her hands caressed the length of Edelgard's back. "I supposed I should have left, but you looked peaceful. I know sleep does not find you easily." 

"I am certainly in no position to complain," She teased. "Though, my neck is a little sore." 

Edelgard was quickly pushed from her lap. "Turn around," Byleth demanded. 

With her eyes pulled low in confusion, Edelgard did as she was asked. She spun on the mattress, presenting her back to Byleth. An audible moan escaped her mouth as Byleth's hands lifted to massage her shoulders. 

She focused on the tight areas first, loving the content noises Edelgard was making. Each tiny groan vibrated through her hands and encouraged her to dig a little deeper. For better access, Byleth moved her hair aside. Her fingers came up to caress Edelgard's neck, and she pulled back the collar of her shirt. 

Edelgard shivered again. However this time, she leaned into the touch. Byleth smiled to herself. She teased her fingers under the hemmed lining and worked her fingers directly into Edelgard's skin. 

"Thank you for this," She breathed, craning her neck for better access. 

Byleth's hands stilled. The shifting fabric had her momentarily stunned. With a single finger, she drew down the collar further, and her breath caught at the sight. Running the length of Edelgard's neck was a dark purple scar. How long it continued, Byleth could not be certain. Yet, part of her knew it likely ran the entire length of the emperor's spine. Tentatively, she traced the scar with her finger. It was raised and felt jagged beneath her touch. She placed her palm to it, silently promising to love each scar and mark made across this beautiful woman's skin.

When she leaned forward, her breath tickled against the raw skin. Byleth watched Edelgard stiffen. She drew away from the hands at her neck and spun to face her. 

"You don't have to do that." Her lavender eyes fell away. "I have not looked at them in quite some time, but imagine they look as unfortunate as the ones I can easily see." 

Frowning, Byleth swept Edelgard's hair into a single hand. With the second, Byleth turned her cheek to the side. She crawled around her hips, keeping her eyes on that long marked scar. Very slowly, Byleth leaned forward. Her lips pressed to Edelgard's skin and she ran its length to the collar. 

Edelgard quivered under her gentle touch. She gasped when Byleth's lips worked up and over her shoulder. They continued, moving against her neck and jaw, until she was stationed back in front of El. The last kiss Byleth placed was to her lips.

She dropped her hair and returned to her seated position beside her. 

"What was done to you was wrong, El. I know you know that." Dragging Edelgard's hand in hers, Byleth pulled her back against the pillows.

She was perched up on her elbow as Edelgard watched Byleth cautiously from her back. "I do know that. Saving others from becoming what I am was my greatest feat against the church."

"And what have you become?" Byleth asked. 

Edelgard's eyes widened, realizing she did not have an definitive answer. The logical response was,'scarred; both physically and mentally'. However, that felt too far from the truth. 

"Do you know what I see?" Byleth's hand settled on Edelgard's stomach and she watched her shake her head. "I see a strong independent emperor. She sacrificed years of her own life, with the hope of improving the future for those without the power to do so themselves. To me, that is what you've become."

Fighting a blush, Edelgard smirked. "When did you become so well-versed in compliments?" 

"They came with the beating heart." Byleth deadpanned.  She fell onto her back. Her head buried into the pillows and she closed her eyes. 

Edelgard's chin rest against her shoulder as she examined the woman beside her. "Are you tired?" She asked. "If I kept you up, I apologize." 

Byleth released a breathy laugh. "No, nothing like that; just thinking." 

Edelgard rolled onto her stomach. Her head fell beside Byleth's. "Anything in particular?" 

"You, mostly," Her eyes reappeared, feeling Edelgard's breath on her cheek. "-our letters, your scars, the men who hurt you..."

She brushed the tip of her gloved finger across Byleth's nose. "You will strain your pretty face with all that worrying." Edelgard teased. "Besides, the majority of those concerns are behind us. We should focus on the here and now." 

Byleth turned pensive. Her brows pulled in tight. "May I ask you something?" Matching her expression, Edelgard nodded. "Do you believe what has happened with the missing students could have anything to do with your attempt to eradicate crest magic?" 

She pursed her lips. "I imagine anything is possible. Though, I can attest to the success rate for crest removal and placement. It does not seem likely that someone would waste their time unsystematically probing royal children to rekindle power. That is unless..." 

Edelgard's eyes widened and she pushed herself to sit.

"-unless there _is_ a correlation between students!"

Rising to face her, Byleth shook her head. "I believed we already looked into that. There is no correlation." 

"Between families and kingdoms, no. Yet, there are only twenty present crest-lines in Fodlan, and over sixty kingdoms. When the goddess gifted crest magic to the people, there was little rhyme nor reason. If I can find out what crests were present in the students' family history, I may be able to narrow down an objective." 

She was out of the bed before Byleth could protest. Edelgard floated her way to the desk and collected the papers from its surface. Her face was buried into them when she returned. 

"What are you hoping to find?" Byleth interrupted.

Coming to sit beside her, Edelgard fought a frown. "I suppose I am not hoping for anything in particular. However, I am curious if further examining blood and crest-lines may help me gain a better understanding of what is going on." 

Byleth leaned in. "Show me." She demanded softly. 

"Right, of course." Edelgard lay the list between them. "Look here, for example. Your Aveansol child, and the School of Sorcery's, Hremthelg student; they are both reported Charon crest holders."

"And our first student, Hanne von Croffte, she carried the Gloucester crest." Byleth added. 

Pulling the list closer to her, Edelgard lowered her eyes. "Gloucester, you say? That is very interesting. Annette's student, Remilda is listed with that crest as well." 

Byleth looked up at her, meeting her stare. "What could this tell us?" 

Edelgard shrugged. "Without further investigation on the other students, I cannot be certain. However, there is something concerning about these two crests. It is all speculation, of course, but familiar all the same."

With her head tilt, Byleth's hand came to rest on Edelgard's knee. "You are sitting with something. Tell me." She encouraged. 

"Stirring is more like it..." Edelgard responded to Byleth's pointed stare with a stuborn smirk. 

"Tell me." She tried again. 

With a sigh, Edelgard pushed the notes aside. "Those two crests... I will admit, I am quite familiar with them." She admitted. "Though, with regards to a comparison; I am not certain I enjoy where my thoughts are leading me." 

"-toward a culprit?" Byleth assumed. She watched Edelgard turn from her with a frown. 

"I am not naive enough to force a claim without justification." Edelgard countered dryly. 

Byleth waited a moment, watching her carefully. Edelgard had turned pensive. Anger laced her complexion. She pulled out the wrinkles from her gloves and released a long sigh. 

"What's on your mind, El?" 

Her head pulled toward Byleth again. Edelgard would be the first to admit, she had a weakness for hearing her nickname spoken aloud. She was certain she would never succeed in denying Byleth of anything; so long as she called her, El. 

"The two crests," She began slowly. "There is only one person alive today, whom I know of...whose blood contains them both..." 

Byleth's eyes widened frighteningly large. "Lysithea." Her voice trailed off in a single breath, and Edelgard could only bring herself to nod. 

* * *

_ -M. _   
  



End file.
